White Bear
by Paige1315
Summary: "Please, please help me! I don't know who I am. Please tell me who I am!" Rachel wakes up one morning with no memories. She doesn't even know her name. It's up to Santana Lopez to guide her through this voyeuristic world, as she discovers who she truly is. Based on Charlie Brooker's White Bear from the Black Mirror series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and I am definitely not Charlie Brooker.

Summary: Rachel wakes up one morning with no memories. She doesn't even know her name. It's up to Santana Lopez to guide her through this voyeuristic world, as she discovers who she truly is.

Based on White Bear from the Black Mirror series. This is an alternative univererse where they never went to McKinley.

* * *

Rachel felt the pain in the back of her head before anything else. She slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. The sunlight streamed into the room, causing the pain in her head to intensify. She sat there for a moment. She couldn't remember anything. In front of the chair she was sitting on were bottles of pills, lying open. Several pills were scattered over the floor.

_I must have tried to overdose._

She slowly got up from the chair and turned around. She could see a mirror in the corner of her eye and was drawn to it. She stared in disbelief at what she saw.

She slowly grabbed her brunette hair, glancing between the mirror and her hair. How could she could she not recognise herself? _She couldn't even remember her name._

Leaving the room behind her, she flew down the stairs into what appeared to be a kitchen. She saw a glass on the side. Grabbing it, she quickly filled it up with water and downed it. She gripped onto the side and tried to control her breathing.

Walking into the living room now, she could see the television screen, frozen on an image. Her vision went blurry and she lost her balance. She grabbed onto the side of the sofa, the pain in her head excruciating now.

Why would an upside down 'Y' have any significance?

She slowly walked further into the room, avoiding looking at the television screen. She saw a picture of a girl, aged around five. It was slotted into a picture of her with a man. He had his arm around and she was smiling widely. He had curly hair and a goofy smile.

But she couldn't for the life of her remember who he was.

She grabbed the picture of the girl and held it in her hand. As she focused on it, a sharp pain shot through her head.

She remembered her.

Sitting on the floor, Rachel was filming her. She waved at the little girl, who waved back.

Rachel wiped away the tears that were now falling.

_She must be my daughter._

Stuffing the picture in her pocket, she grabbed a grey fleece and slid out of the back door. As she slipped through a whole in the fence, she found herself in a road. She noticed a small playground, with a couple of swings and a slide, on a small green in the middle of the cul-de-sac. As she began her way down the road, she saw movement in one of the windows over looking her. Looking upwards, she saw a man with a phone. He appeared to be filming her movements. She continued walking, and saw that in the next house, a women was at the window, taking pictures of her.

At every window, of every house, someone was watching her. Recording her movements.

She snapped back into action when she heard a soft click of a camera, and saw a small boy turn the corner and run down the road to her right. She ran after him, screaming for him.

"Please, please help me! I don't know who I am. Please tell me who I am!"

The boy disappeared from view. Still running, she was banging on the door of a house. Still screaming.

"Please, just help me!"

She could see a couple upstairs, filming her.

"Don't just film me, help me! Why are you filming me?"

She was hysterical now. Her voice was aching but she kept screaming. She heard a whir behind her. She spun around, and saw a women, with a horse mask on her face. She was dressed in a pink-checkered pinafore style dress. But it was the electric carver in her hand that scared Rachel the most.

* * *

Quite a short start, but do you like it? Like I said, if you've seen White Bear you will definitely know where this is going, but I quite liked the idea of fitting Rachel and Santana into the main roles.

Paige

xoxo


End file.
